Wells are commonly used to access regions below the earth's surface and to acquire materials from these regions. For instance, wells are commonly used to locate and extract hydrocarbons from underground locations. The construction of wells typically includes drilling a wellbore and constructing a pipe structure, often called “casing,” within the wellbore. Upon completion, the pipe structure provides access to the underground locations and allows for the transport of materials to the surface.
Before, during, and after construction of a well, a variety of tools are conventionally used to monitor various properties of the downhole environment. For example, underground logging systems may be used to inspect a pipe casing, the surrounding cement support structure, and/or the surrounding subterranean formations. These systems may be positioned independently within a wellbore, or may be placed on a drill string and positioned within the wellbore in conjunction with other downhole equipment.
In order to provide feedback to control systems and operators on the surface, these tools can transmit telemetry data to the surface for analysis. For instance, telemetry data can be transmitted via acoustic transmission. As such, there is a need for improved acoustic transmitters to optimize the transfer of telemetry data.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.